


He Let Her Touch His Vampire Fangs

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: Childhood Memories, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. A different take on the scene where Kaname let Yuki touch his fangs. Childhood memories, Yuki/Kaname fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Let Her Touch His Vampire Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> I'd totally forgotten about the scene where little Yuki sticks her finger in Kaname's mouth and shrieks when she feels his fangs, until I bought the graphic novels and read the story over from the beginning. In this fic, Kaname reacts a little differently...

~ He Let Her Touch His Vampire Fangs ~

"Open your mouth," Kaname said, trying to feed little Yuki a bite of pudding.

But Yuki wasn't paying attention to what Kaname was doing with the spoon, she was staring curiously at his parted lips. She stuck her hand out and poked his face with her finger, in much the same way as she had done to the pudding not a moment before.

Kaname froze, holding completely still as the little girl stuck her finger into his mouth and touched his fang.

Yuki shrieked and pulled away from him, shrinking back against the couch cushion in fear.

Kaname slowly moved toward her and once he was close enough, he reached out and gently pulled her into his arms.

And Yuki remembered, that day in the snow when Kaname saved her from the bad vampire. That day Yuki had been scared and Kaname had hugged her just like this.

Yuki relaxed and snuggled closer to Kaname.

Maybe not all vampires were scary, after all.

~end~


End file.
